


Bouquet of Miracles

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Sappy, Unconventional Families, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed whoever laid their hands on that bouquet would be married within a few days. And then, one day, Lissa approached her with a diamond ring. This is exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this blatantly defies game mechanics but screw it, I want my frilly lesbian brides! The sap and silliness run a bit high in this one, folks.

It sat there in the cathedral, beckoning to her. They'd picked it up from the Outrealm and all Maribelle knew was that it was somehow responsible for the way Princess Eirika was dressed on that card. None of the other women dared to touch it; not that being a bride was a bad thing, but how did they know Old Hubba was telling the truth? Maribelle certainly didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, that was certain.

Sumia carried it on the day of her wedding to Chrom, and when Cordelia caught it she wed Kellam not too long after. Sully and Stahl were next, followed by Robin and Gaius, Donnel and Nowi, Ricken and Miriel. Every woman carried that same bouquet, and Maribelle was beginning to wonder if there was something to it that even Old Hubba didn't know about.

At Tharja's wedding, Lissa was the one to catch it and Maribelle's stomach tightened. She would be next, it was only a matter of time before one of the many men smitten with her proposed and Maribelle had to watch _her_ darling become somebody else's treasure.

So naturally, she was completely shocked the day Lissa approached her in the cathedral, took her hand and slid the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen onto her finger.

"L- _Lissa,_ darling, this is..."

"Will you marry me?" Maribelle's heart skipped a beat and for a moment she wondered if she'd heard Lissa correctly. But the ring shone on her finger, as real as the sunlight streaming through the windows. Happy tears gathered in her eyes as she flung her arms around the other girl.

"Oh-well, you _know_ I can't possibly say anything but yes! Yes, a thousand times _yes!_ " And suddenly the bouquet began to glow. Both Lissa and Maribelle clasped their hands over it and were suddenly overwhelmed by light. When it faded, they were swathed from head to toe in shimmering white lace and silk. Lissa's dress had shorter sleeves and a red ribbon sash whereas Maribelle's had a blue one, but otherwise they were exactly alike. And for some reason, they _sparkled_ even when the light faded!

"Amazing..." Lissa gasped. "This explains everything! Why all the women married so soon after each other, their beautiful dresses!"

"I wonder," Maribelle mused. "Was that the case? Or are we special somehow? Yes, that must be it! The divine Naga has recognized our eternal love and thought to bless us and only us with instant wedding gowns!" Lissa giggled, and Maribelle knew she was probably exaggerating a bit, but oh, it would be _lovely_ if such were the case. "But worry not, dearest, all our friends and comrades will be in attendance for our wedding...and besides, I still owe you a ring."

"Now _I_ wonder," Lissa said, "if it's possible to do all that in just one afternoon. It seems a shame to waste these lovely dresses on taking time to plan a wedding for several days." Maribelle's heart fluttered.

"Oh, Lissa, when you talk like that it makes me want to simply marry you right here and now with only Naga as our witness!" She clasped Lissa's hands in her own. "I promise, Lissa, to love you and only you for the rest of our days." Lissa's eyes closed briefly before meeting hers.

"And I, Lissa, vow to cherish you for as long as we live." Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss. "Now let's go find the others."

They did have a grand wedding, and of course a few eyebrows were raised at the notion of _two_ brides but thankfully nobody was foolish enough to object. Maribelle would have made them _very_ sorry if they had. Not that she cared, those who knew her and Lissa best would at least support them if not be ecstatic.

Sometime later, their sons from the future arrived shortly after Lucina made her appearance. This almost caused a panic until the boys revealed that they were brothers...which raised a whole new set of questions, but finding out the story behind _that_ would be a whole other adventure.


End file.
